I Don't Love You
by Avalanche Reeve
Summary: HPDM and HPOC. Slash. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, and Derek Perry, a muggle, have been living the good life until Harry's Ex, Draco Malfoy, delivers some bad news to the Boy Who Lived.
1. Didn't See That One Coming

So this is my new story. I can't promise anything good, just an idea that's been floating in and out of my head for the better part of a week. Lemme know what you think.

**Chapter One: Didn't See That One Coming**

Harry was in a remarkably good mood. He had been for a while now. He smiled at the wind that was hitting his face and closed his eyes slightly at the feeling. He felt a bludger fly past his head and immediatly decided that closing his eyes was not a good idea. He flew around the pitch again. He had caught the snitch a good half hour ago, nearly fifteen minutes into the "game". The captain, Oliver Wood, insisted on keeping the team in working condition over the holidays, even in snow. Personally, Harry enjoyed flying in the snow.

Wood called them all down an hour and fifteen minutes later, congratulating them on a good practice and gave a customary speech on the importance of practice even in the snow. He stopped bothering to congratulate Harry for a good day because it was almost upsetting the rest of the team that Harry never seemed to have an off day. Harry smiled through the speech and walked to the locker room.

"Good job out there, Harry." A teammate said as Harry reached into his locker for his shirt.

"Thanks, Luke, you played well, too." Harry responded, smiling genuinely.

"Like you noticed, you were off in some other land out there." Luke laughed.

"Yeah, what was up with that, Harry?" James said from the other side of Harry.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the holidays. I have no shopping done." Harry confessed. The other two laughed and they continued light idle chatter. Harry took his shower and slipped into his clothes. How he always managed to be one of the last to leave the locker room was beyond him, he alway of himself as a fast shower-er.

He apparated outside of the Potter Manor, the wards on the actually building were damn near impossible to get through. Harry, of course, had tried and succeded, but Harry wasn't going to complain. There weren't any people left in the wizarding world who could out do Harry's power. Harry had always been a modest person, but he knew he was good. Sometimes he would just test himself and try to get through various blocks and wards, resetting them all, of course, when he had gotten through them.

The manor was big, but not nearly as large as the few close to his. Munich was apparently a popular spot for large houses. Harry's was gorgeous. The vines that cover the facade of the structure in the spring and summer give it a warm look and for some reason, the absence of the vines in the colder months make the natural stone contrast the warm lights from the windows, leaving it just as warm and inviting.

Derek, Harry's current boyfriend, insisted on putting up an elaborate Christmas tree in the foyer, even though Harry usually got a smaller one for the informal living. Derek was all about scale. He bought things big and in many. The more the merrier.

After the war ended in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, he had spent the next few years wandering around the magical community, gathering and destroying, when necessary, the remaining horcruxes. His only companion for a few years had been none other than the Head Boy and Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. His story during the war is too complicated for even him to tell.

The two had moved in together and word got around about their relationship and before you know it, the entire wizarding world knew the savior of it was, in fact, a homosexual. Sometimes. When asked, Harry usually responds that he is gay, but has been known to have a record number of girlfriends for being gay.

Needless to say, the two ended it somewhat mutually and Draco moved out. The two remained in touch for a year and then their correspondences slowly lessened and then stopped.

Harry met Derek at a Quidditch game and they immediatly hit it off. Their six month anniversary is only a short week away, only three days after Christmas.

"Derek!" Harry called into the house, setting all of his equipment in the Quidditch room and hanging his coat in the closet.

Harry snuck up into the bedroom to see Derek asleep ontop of all the covers. Harry grinned a horrible grin and slipped out of his shoes, socks, and shirt. He carefully climbed on the bed and straddled him. Harry slowly undid his Derek's pants and slid a hand in to massage his cock.

Derek's pale blue eyes shot open and eyed Harry.

"Good morning." Harry said quietly, not removing his hand. He leaned down and kissed him.

"Very good morning." Derek smiled.

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232

"Harry! Come and help me with these god damned groceries!" Derek called into the seemingly empty house. Derek took the bags he had in his hand to the large kitchen. Harry usually took the groceries in using some sort of spell that made things float. Derek was in fact a Muggle. His younger brother, Kyle, had been accepted into Hogwarts and was a beater on the Ravenclaw team. Kyle always took Derek to Quidditch matches.

Sure, Derek resented the fact that he couldn't do half the stuff Kyle could do or even a tenth of what Harry could, but he got by.

"Harry! Get down here!" He yelled. "I can't make things fly, you know!" Putting the milk in the refridgerator, he saw a note that was hanging on the freezer.

_Derek,_

_Wood called us in for a meeting, I should be home at about seven. Sorry._

_Harry_

Derek crumpled the note and tossed it away. He had never been to comfortable with Oliver Wood. He and Harry had a thing before he came along and hated it when Wood called him in for a meeting or lunch to discuss strategy. When he voiced his opinion to Harry, Harry acused him of not trusting him. Harry was such a hard head.

Sighing, Derek decided to take the rest of the groceries in. He spent about an hour putting the food away. Harry insisted they just get the food delivered by magic, but Derek insisted he'd go shopping if Harry put them away. It didn't help that Derek was the worst sort of cook and couldn't navigate the grandeur kitchen if his life depended on it.

He heard the front door open and quickly glanced at the clock. It was only five. Maybe Harry had gotten out early.

"Harry!" Someone from the foyer yelled. Derek was confused for a moment. Why would Harry be calling himself? Then it hit him. Its not Harry. No one ever said the boy was bright.

He quickly walked to the foyer to see who the intruder was. The man stood slightly taller than Derek and had hair a shade lighter than his own. His overall appearance was overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, hello. Do you know where Harry is? He should be home by now, right?" The man continued looking up the staircases, hoping Harry would fly down one.

"He's at a meeting, should be home in a few hours..." He answered, still slightly confused. Derek never was one to be confrontational.

"Well, fuck. Draco Malfoy, by the way." The new blonde held out his hand. "And you are...?"

"Derek, Derek Perry." Draco snorted as his response.

"Well, Derek, Derek Perry. I hope you do not mind my intrusion, but I plan on waiting until Potter returns." Draco walked past Derek into the next room. "I'll just be in the bathroom for a moment."

"Its the third door on the left." Derek said to Draco. Draco smirked to himself. _I think I know the way around my ex's house, thank you very much._ Needless to mention, he did not tell this Derek character what he and Harry had once been. The two talked for a few minutes before the seemingly ball-less Derek asked a rather bold question.

"Why are you here?"

"Dear me, I never mentioned why." Draco said in a falsely appologetic voice. "I heard the news of Mr.Weasley and thought Harry might need some help dealing with it. I suppose now that he has a new... what are you two?"

"Harry's my boyfriend."

"Right, now that he has you, I shall just talk to him for a bit and be on my way."

Mr. Weasley had fallen into a coma during the war and no one could figure out how to get him out of it. Muggle doctors and Mediwitches, alike, tried and nothing could bring him out of it. The news made it around to Draco last week that Mrs. Weasley had decided to stop trying and Mr. Weasley was pronounced officially dead on Thursday morning. He had just visited Ron and Mrs. Weasley. The two had been major influences in his llife after Hogwarts. Ron had mentioned that he hadn't told Harry yet. Draco had said he would, that it would be easier coming from him.

"Don't feel obligated to keep me busy. I think I'll just go take a few rides around the pitch until he gets back." Draco began walking to Harry's Quidditch room. Draco had no need for his broom at his new apartment, it was far too small to even think of going flying, so he had kept it here.

"You can use one of Harry's extras, if you'd like. Unless you brought your own?" Yet again, Draco smirked. It hurt him slightly that Harry had never mentioned him to Derek before, but surprising him was all the fun.

Draco opened the closet where all of his brooms were hanging and took a moment to admire all of his brooms. All of them were in mint condition and hanging on their own hooks. He spotted his below a light maple broom. Harry had bought him this broom a long time ago. It was made of dark mahogany and had his initials in the handle. He grabbed it and slipped on a pair of gloves.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Draco admired the broom in his hands and then looked at Derek, who had followed him in.

"Its one of my favorites of his." He said, looking in the closet at the others.

"Care to join?" Draco asked, slipping the gloves on his hands.

"No, thanks, I can't fly." Draco looked at him with an odd expression on his face. Surely Harry would have taught him how to fly.

"Well, in that case, want me to show you how?" Draco asked, feeling somewhat bad for him. When he and Harry were still together, flying was their favorite thing to do together.

"It would be pointless. I'm not a wizard, I quite literally cannot fly."

_Didn't see that one coming._ Draco thought to himself.

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232

So? How was it?


	2. He Can't Stay

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. Really. So, new chapter. Here it goes.

**Chapter 2: He Can't Stay **

"Okay, everyone can go." Wood called to the team after a long, two hour discussion. Their practices would resume the third of January and everyone was to come in with a new play or strategy for their first game of the season.

Harry was exhausted. He was the last to make any visible effort of moving. He'd been running around all morning at the Ministry because of a threatening letter sent by an anonymous wizard. With Dumbledore gone, Harry was considered the most powerful wizard and the Ministry called him nearly every day for advice or to ask him to a meeting. Harry held a high position in the Ministry, but had no clue what it was. He just went to meetings when asked and helped with catching some elusive wizards.

But, it was now his official Winter break, and he was going to stay holed up at home with some coffee.

He stood up and saw Wood just looking at him.

"See you on Christmas, Oliver." Harry said, exiting the room. He had invited Oliver to Christmas dinner, along with the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, and whoever Derek was inviting. It had been a while since he had had anyone over for Christmas, besides his current girlfriend or boyfriend.

Harry could not wait to get home. Home. He loved saying it. The Potter Manor was the first real home he'd had. Sure, he stayed at Grimauld Place for a while, but you can get easily depressed in there and there was no room to move around in. Derek's car was in their driveway, the trunk open and grocery bags in it. Harry sighed and levitated the bags in with him.

"Derek!" Harry called, lowering the bags down on the kitchen counter. He put the rest of his things down and walked into the family room. Derek was sitting in an armchair. Harry leaned down from behind him and kissed him on the cheek. "Why didn't you answer me?" Harry looked at what Derek was looking at, it was an old picture of Harry and Draco that Harry kept in the family room on top of the fireplace.

"Why'd you two break up?" He asked. Harry coughed slightly.

"Uh, well, it was a while ago and I wasn't ready for the, ah, responsibility of having a boyfriend. Why?"

"He's here, out on the pitch. Needed to tell you something." Harry's face lit up at the prospect of Draco being out back flying.

"I'm going to go out and fly with him for a bit, you mind?" Harry never waited for a response. He bolted into the Quidditch room and grabbed his broom. Draco's was absent from the closet, he noted.

He took to the air and spotted Draco immediatly, his hair was hard to miss.

232323232323232323

Draco Malfoy has exactly one fault, well, only one that he will admit to. That one single fault is loving Harry Potter.

Harry might say that Draco left him because he couldn't say "I love you" back to Draco. But, Draco left because he knew the longer he stayed, the least likely it would be to start over again. To love someone else again. It'd been a little over a year since Draco had seen Harry, and quite frankly, he was freaking out. He knew he wasn't over Harry, every failed relationship after Harry enforced that. So, in Draco's mind, he had to get Harry back because he couldn't move on, so apparently he was meant to be here. The only problem was that dumb as fuck blonde sitting in what used to be his living room. And the fact that he was about to tell Harry some pretty upsetting news, that always dampens the romantic spirit.

So Draco had been flying around for a little over and hour thinking about how much time he used to spend out here. He looked over at the entrance to the pitch about a million times to see if Harry was standing there. He's not going to be over there, Draco. Just stop looking. He kept telling himself. He resisted the urge to look for a whole minute and then glanced down, trying to make it seem as if he just so happened to turn that way. His mind was very critical.

And there he was, a grin the size of the master bedroom plastered on his face. Draco smiled that Harry wasn't pissed at him for showing up unannounced.

Harry gained speed and yelled, "Race ya!" to Draco as he passed. Never backing down from a race, Draco zoomed to catch up. Like he had always done in the past, Harry slowed down to let Draco get ahead of him for a few seconds and then speed up again. He did this until the race ended.

"I almost had you there for a second." Draco panted.

"Yeah right." Harry replied, looking at a tired out Draco. "Haven't flown in a while?"

"Not in a long time, afraid I forgot how much it takes out of me." Draco lifted the end of his shirt to wipe his face, giving Harry a clear view of his abdomen. Yes, he knew that it was low, but he had nothing else.

"Draco, why are you here?" Harry asked, turning around, his tone very serious.

"I've got some news for you, but I think I'll go take a shower first, if that's okay?" Harry nodded and waved him upstairs.

Harry found Derek and dragged him upstairs with him to take a shower. So seeing Draco suddenly after all this time made him slightly, only a little bit, barely even a tad, horny. Somewhere deep inside, Derek knew why Harry had needed him so suddenly, but his concience refused to let it surface.

Draco was done cleaning up before Harry, so he went into the kitchen and dug around the cabinets and fridge. He settled on chicken noodle soup. Harry loved his noodle soup. He set about boiling the broth and adding some more flavoring.

"Draco! Where are you?" Harry called.

"Kitchen!" Harry entered and sat down at the bar, Derek sitting next to him.

"What are you making?" Harry asked.

"Chicken Noodle." Draco grinned, loving the excitement on Harry's face.

"But, you don't eat chicken..." Derek was confused again. Harry hadn't touched an ounce of meat since he'd known him.

"Oh, its not chicken, its tofu, but saying chicken noodle soup sounds better than chicken flavored tofu noodle soup, now doesn't it?" Draco smirked.

"Take that god damned smirk off of your face." Harry snapped. Draco immediatly stopped and turned to the soup.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"Maybe I should wait until after we eat-"

"Or you can tell me now."

"Or I can not."

"Draco."

"Harry."

"Tell me."

"Mrs. Weasley took Mr. Weasley off of life support." He got out as fast as he could, walking towards Harry, searching his eyes for anything.

"So he's..."

"Passed." Draco replied solemnly.

Derek was ready to give Harry a hug. He had never met the Weasleys, but they were a huge part of Harry's life. Harry got out of his chair and Derek opened his arms a little more, but Harry passed directly by him and settled into Draco's arms. Derek looked shocked, to say the least. It was poor of him to be jealous, but he was. He was dead jealous.

"When's the..." Harry managed to get out, he was breathing quite heavily, but not crying. Harry Potter did not cry.

"Funeral? Its going to be after the holiday's, Molly said early January." Draco said in a soft voice, rubbing circles on Harry's back.

"Is she..."

"Coming for dinner? Yeah, I think she is. I think this will be perfect for her, with all of this going on, she won't have to worry about cooking for all one hundred of the Weasley's."

"There are not a hundred of them." Harry said, pulling himself together, managing a smile on his face.

"Well it seems like it. So, get to planning. I'm going to finish making the soup and then I'll head out." Draco said, he was in no way planning on leaving, he knew Harry would insist he stay for the holidays.

"What? No. You're staying. You can help me plan and cook. You used to be a very good cook."

"I **am** a very good cook, thank you very much." He snorted, stirring the soup.

"I'm going to go owl Ron," Harry said and left the room.

Derek watched as Draco floated the ingrediants to the continuously stirring spoon. Derek had always been enthralled by magic, he read most of the books that Harry had on it and borrowed some from Harry's friend, Hermione. She was more than glad to explain anything he ever wanted to know about magic to him. She was a bright girl, in his opinion, yet slightly over-bearing.

"So, Draco, have you a boyfriend?" Derek asked, wanting to know more about the wizard.

Draco snorted and then laughed.

"I'm straight, and no. My last girlfriend and I broke up a few weeks back." Draco said smugly.

"Wait, didn't you used to go with Harry?"

"Yes."

"You do know he's a guy, right?" Derek thought that maybe Draco was confused as to Harry gender. Derek was also in the lower fifty percent in his grade.

"I'm not dense, of course I know Potter's a guy." He spat. "Okay, how about this, I'm straight-ish."

"-ish?"

"I like girls and one guy." It was true. Draco had never felt anything other than something platonic for another man. Except for Harry. Harry didn't even resemble a girl that much. he had very defined features in his face and always had a scruff of some sort on his chin, his body was toned, and he just didn't look like a girlish man. In fact, Draco was usually the submissve one in the relationship, so why he liked Harry really made no sense. He was Harry-sexual, as Blaise so lovingly put it a few years back.

"Oh." Derek responded. He was also a mastermind when it came to replies.

23232323232323

"He can't stay." Derek said, shaking his head while pacing the bedroom. Harry sat ontop of the bed, looking thuroughly angry.

"He can stay. And he will."

"He's your EX, for God's sake. How-"

"He's my best friend, you prick."

"Who hasn't bothered to stop by in the past six months or whom you never talk of." He argued.

"That doesn't mean he isn't still my friend. I think you just don't trust me."

"It's him I don't trust."

"Well get the fuck over it." Harry walked out of the room, leaving Derek alone.

23232323232323

Leave me a pleasant review and I may get the next chapter up on time! Have a good day and thank you again to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
